


Momentary Madness

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [46]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto just tests Kakashi's control





	

The legs wrapped around him were supposed to be a deterrent from pulling away but the last thing Kakashi actually wanted to do was to pull away and actually stop.

He had endured so much and for so long. Right now this was his moment of indulgence. Kakashi drove deep into the body he had pinned to the tree and moaned even as Naruto gasped.

This was not the ideal location for this. If he had been thinking more he would not have let it get so out of control in the training ground where anyone could come.

But he had endured so much for so long there was no way he could have waited. He had wanted and wanted and he needed this. So maybe afterwards he would think rationally. But not now. Not when Naruto welcomed him so smoothly and his gasps were so hoarse.

Not now. Anything but now. Kakashi drove deep into Naruto’s scalding heat again and breathed in Naruto’s scent. He licked a teasing trail up Naruto’s neck before he reversed his path leaving a path of kisses. Naruto’s response was to clench down on him so hard that Kakashi swore as he withdrew and gritted his teeth when he plunged in again.

He was so tight, so hot, and he smelt so good that all Kakashi could do was try to devour him. But Naruto was the same way. Trembling hands gripped his hair and Kakashi watched Naruto’s lustful gaze as he tried his best to fuck the blonde against the tree.

“Gods Kakashi.” Naruto’s voice was shaky and wrecked. “You feel so...” Naruto trailed off when Kakashi’s next thrust hit the perfect spot. “So good!” His voice rose into a cry and Naruto’s grip got tighter. “Harder!”

Naruto was goading him. Kakashi drove his teeth into the blonde’s shoulder and ignored the yelp and instead concentrated on how Naruto clenched sown on him instead. On how he could feel the boy’s erection brush against him with every thrust he made and how he could hear the whimpers Naruto made when Naruto’s cock brushed his jacket.

They were not even fully undressed. They were barely undressed. Naruto’s pants had been yanked off so Kakashi could get the best access. Kakashi’s pants had just been opened just enough. His Jounin jacket was still on. His mask pooled around his neck…

They just needed right now.

“Why do you _tempt_ me?” Kakashi asked as he drove deep again. He groaned at the welcoming feeling because the last thing he wanted to do was to pull away. Naruto was so hot and so welcoming. It was not fair but the only thing he could do was thrust again and again and watch the blonde be driven higher.

“I have _no_ idea.” Naruto gasped as Kakashi continued his assault. “What you’re talking about Sensei. Oh gods _there_. There!”

Kakashi repeated his thrust and grinded deep pressing Naruto even harder against the tree. His back had to be in agony. “Here?” He hissed as he repeated the thrust again. His cock jumped at Naruto’s moan. “It’s here?”

“You know it is.” Naruto panted. “You fuckin tease Kakashi!”

“I’m the tease?” Kakashi panted. Sweat dripped from both of them. “Who is the one that came to a training spar lubed up and spent the entire time practically begging for it? I should have put you over my knee! Think I didn’t know-“ Kakashi groaned when Naruto deliberately tightened his muscles. “What you were doing when you kept grabbing my cock? And only a fool would miss all those innuendos.”

“And you aren’t right Sensei?” Naruto asked. “You knew exactly what I was doing.” Naruto’s head thudded against the tree as he tossed his head back. “You knew and you played _along_.”

Kakashi snarled and released one hand from Naruto’s waist. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s cock. His fingers slipping over the boy’s erection due to how much he was leaking. Naruto was close. He swallowed Naruto’s cry with his both as Naruto reacted to his handling.

Naruto bucked into his hold and further onto his cock with Kakashi’s first squeeze making him chuckle into the kiss. Naruto was close. Closer than he had expected.

His focus shifted from prolonging their encounter to driving Naruto over the edge. Kakashi’s thrust became more precise and his grip on Naruto’s cock was tighter. He was so caught up in driving the blonde over the edge and basking in the feelings that Naruto’s cry almost startled him.

Naruto thrashed in his grip nearly making him release him. Kakashi gritted his teeth as Naruto tightened almost to the point of pain on top of him. Naruto exploded with a groan, his releasing spurting between them the ribbons covering Kakashi’s jacket and Naruto’s chest.

Naruto’s teeth in his shoulder sent Kakashi’s over the edge. He had a brief warning but as Naruto sank his teeth into his shoulder. Whether to muffle his screams or to feel closer to him…it sent him over the edge. Kakashi muffled a cry of his own and drove deep as he found his own release deep into the boy he held so tightly.

His body shuddered and his cock twitched as Naruto withdrew his teeth from his shoulder. That would leave a mark. He hoped it did. He wanted it to. Gods he hoped Naruto had drawn blood. That was explosive.

And he was still sheathed in the blonde and pinning him to a tree. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to keep the moment as long as possible. The shallow pants from both himself and Naruto kept the moment fresh.

“Kakashi.” Naruto panted. Kakashi pretended not to hear. “Kakashi.”

“Yeah.” He hissed as he slowly pulled out. Naruto released the death grip he had originally with his legs and Kakashi’s gaze drifted to the blonde’s standing. He chuckled as with his withdrawal a trail of white trickled down the blonde’s legs.

“Bastard.” Naruto chuckled as he steadied his stance. He dipped a hand between his legs to scoop up one the trails. “When was the last time you jacked off?”

Kakashi gave him a dry glance. “Yesterday and you _know_ why.”

“Pervert.” Naruto grinned. “I don’t know why we took so long.” Kakashi sighed as Naruto examined Kakashi’s come that he had scoped up. He had been fighting this for so long. Been resolved to wait until Naruto made Jounin before he even continued beyond the eye fucking he and Naruto had fallen into.

Actually he had not planned to fall into the eye fucking either. Just Naruto had just started being more and more bold. Touching himself when in Kakashi’s gaze and if Kakashi’s eyes had followed Naruto’s teasing hands as Naruto brushed across his chest. Or lingered as Naruto touched the areas around his seal. Or stayed locked on when Naruto unnecessarily fixed himself it was because he was not dead and only human.

He had known the game was given away the first time Naruto had touched the area around his seal then brought up the seal. The way Naruto’s fingers had played over the inscribing’s had Kakashi hardening in his pants. Only strict self-control had allowed Naruto to walk away untouched or unfucked that time.

Naruto turning up to training flushed and smelling faintly of lube and still hard had been the breaking point. The boy had been begging for Kakashi to make a move and as far as he was concerned. Naruto had made the first move.

“We should get out of here.” He murmured as Naruto slid into his pants with a sigh.

“My place?” Naruto hummed. “Or yours?” Naruto gave a stretch that was obviously exaggerated but Kakashi’s eyes were fixed on the figure Naruto made.

“Who cares.” He muttered as he stepped closer. He ignored Naruto’s wide grin as he grabbed a fistful of Naruto’s hair to haul the blonde’s lips to his. “As long as it’s soon I don’t care where we go.” It was madness but it felt so great.


End file.
